kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel
Height: 107 meters Weight: 75,000 metric tons Gender: Female Combat Style: Ranged Primary Attacks: Static Strike Secondary Attacks: Nightmare light. Primary Weapon: Spheres electro-atrocious Secondary Weapon: Dark Thunder Energy Style: Electric Recharge Overview: Angel is a giant marine abomination, is a anthropomorphic anglerfish, the lights of her body are the faces of the men who transfused into her body, including the giant skull of her body and his shoulders, his light of her antenna his the deformed by the is of the last man to catch him. Origin: He had done research of a great mystery in the sea abyssal of the Pacific Ocean, many marine biologists were to solve this mystery, but something totally weird happened, only the women returned, the men had missing mysteriously. Then he decided to make one last expedition, hiban two researchers, one of them was Gladys Lizz, one of the women who returned from the expedition and Jonhatan Steven, one of the last male biologists, everyone was in a submarine to investigate in the depths of the Pacific, to solve the mystery, there were two giant yellow lights, John was totally mesmerized and decided to go to them, but Gladys can see a monstruous and terrifying face , I warned Jonh but ignored , had lost control and suddenly a terrible jaws opened and devoured Jonh with his submarine, but the monster decided not to eat Gladys and let go . When Gladys gave a report back to the mystery of the Pacific : " In the abyssal corners of the Pacific Ocean, inhabits a terrifying sea monster , is like a anglerfish species, she wants only offer catch men , as a couple, devours and inside the transfused , turning them into the lights that are on her skin , I watch as he fled , that devoured my partner Jonhatan , and his sad and distorted face turned into the flashlight of her antenna , now the beast has enough light to see well , leaving the surface to find more men , the name of the beast is ..... "Angel" . Energy System: Angel can regenerate health slowly, using their power only when your energy of special attacks bar is completely filled. Ranged Combat: Angel can attack electrically charged spheres throwing the enemy, she can also use her power to alter the clouds and make a thunder to drop the enemy. Grappling: As Angel is blind, the face of her flashlight is her guide, it takes energy to shine, so you should use the energy bar in moderation. Melee Combat: Angel can do melee attacks as electric punching the enemy, also can enlarge her antenna`s deformed face and hit the enemy as a whip. Weaknesses: The energy of Angel is also the electrical energy that fuels her body, when her energy is depleted, its lights out, Angel could not see well and would be easy to attack her. Animation Guidelines: Personality: Angel is quite would he battles a female, but it gets somewhat flirtatious when fighting with a male to try transfused with him. Combat Focus: Many of the Angel`s attacks are related to light and electricity. Special Considerations: Angel`s lightd of her skin are the faces of the men who captured, but in the game are drawn as simple a faceless lights. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Neutral Kaiju Category:Female Characters